RIIIIIING!
by Digimaniac
Summary: Phones can be useful, but if they ring nonstop... Ok, I know this sucked, but I'm really bad at summaries. Sora's POV. Taiora with some Takari. P.S. There are 6 'I'-s in the title. Just in case you want to find this story another time :


Ok, now, this is my first fanfic. It's stupid, but, I didn't want my first "baby" to be too depressive.

And, yeah, I saw that other authors put disclaimer at the beginning. I don't know what is that for because this is FANfiction, but now what? I'll just do it. (Between us guys, I don't even know how to translate that word to my mother tongue, I just know what it means).

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of characters except Julie, Mike, Susie and Mrs. Orikasa (awful woman, I don't wanna own her, but I still do).

Ok here it goes:

**RIIIIIING!!!**

December the 22nd

RIIIIIING!!!

-Hi, Sora!

-Hi, Mimi! What a surprise, I thought you'll never call.

-Hey, it doesn't mean that I forgot my friends just because I live in America, you know!

-Well, you didn't call me since, let me see, October.

-Sorry, I was busy. Anyways, you didn't call me either.

-That's because you changed your home number again, and your cell phone is always busy.

-Oh, I understand. Sorry.

-Never mind. So, is there anything special you called me for, or you just wanted to talk?

-Nope, I just didn't hear a word from you in ages, and I started to miss you.

-Unbelievable, look at that! I thought I annoyed you.

-Well, you do annoy me sometimes with your seriousness, or when you know something I try to hide, but yes, I miss you.

-I was just kidding, I miss you too, Meems.

-Also, there is something I wanted to tell you…

-I knew you didn't call me just because you wanted to chat! You would call Kari then, wouldn't you?

-Yeah, you're right, as usual. Anyways, remember that guy, Mike, I was talking about earlier?

-The one whose dad is a superstar and whose girlfriend is your friend Susie?

-Yes, that one, and they broke up last month, by the way.

-Oh…Yes, I remember.

-Well…

-Well?

-He asked me out yesterday!

-Wow, that's great!

-I don't know…

-Why?

-I just don't know. I mean, Susie broke up with him just a month ago. She could get mad at me.

-Didn't you just say 'broke up'?

-I know, but still…

-Does she maybe have some kind of lifetime reservation, copyright, or something else that says you can't go out with him? By the way, **he** asked **you** out, not otherwise.

-Yeah laugh, I guess you're right. Thanks, Sor.

-Anytime.

-Bye.

-Bye.

Oh, great, Mimi's having boy troubles, **again**. I hang up and go to kitchen since it is almost 8 o'clock and my mom is going to arrive any minute and I need to make a dinner for her, not to mention that I'm practically starving, which didn't happen to me since I was locked in basement when I was five. I was playing and I lost a key so I couldn't get out. They were looking for me for two days until my dad (he was still living with us back then) found me. I don't have to say I was punished. No football for three weeks, I still wonder how I survived. Well, Sora, let's get back to dinner. Mac and cheese are not going to prepare themselves, you know. I have just entered to kitchen and I started to prepare supper, when I heared a phone ringing again. I curse the phone inventor and pick up the receiver.

-Takenouchi residence. May I help you?-I said. I always hated to answer the phone like that, but since my mom owns a flower shop and costumers call this number to make orders, I have to do it.

-Hi, Sora. It's me again.

-Oh, hi Mimi. Did you forget something important?

-No, I just wanted to tell you that I called Mike. He is going to pick me up tomorrow at eight.

-Awesome. Have a good time! What about Susie?

-Nothing, yet. I told her, she got upset a little, but I suppose that everything's going to be fine. Thanks.

-Anytime.

-You know what?

-What?

-Sometimes I really don't understand you.

-Why?

-Well, you always know what to do and you are always so patient and calm and… You know… You are so different from me.

-I suppose that I am not you, so I can't be the same as you…

-Oh, Sora, you know what I think of!

-Of course I do. I was just kidding.

-Ok, then. Bye!

-Good night, Meems!

I hang up phone receiver once again and get back to kitchen.

-I'm home!

Great, mom's back. Unfortunately, I'm not done yet, and she is going to kill me ("Young lady, what were you doing today? Skipping your duties again?"). Fortunately, I'm almost done, so if she goes to bathroom or something, I might get away with "crime".

-I'll be back in a minute; I forgot my keys in Lucy's apartment. (Lucy is my mom's best friend)

Phew, that was close!

10 minutes later

-Hi, Sora.

There she is. I have finished just in time.

-Hi, mom, how was your day?

-Fine, dear. I had a lot of orders in the flower shop, but it is good for us, isn't it?

-Yes, mom.

-Is dinner ready? I'm starving.

-Yep.

-Good. Did you finish all your homework?

-Yeah, except maths, but it's for Wednesday. I'm going to invite Tai over tomorrow to help me, if it isn't a problem. Is it?

-Well, I thought you could help me tomorrow with the flower shop, but it's okay. Just come when you finish it, and don't make any problems.

-Don't worry, we'll be good…-I'm trying to sound as persuading as I can. It usually wasn't an easy job to convince her that Tai and I won't get into some trouble when we were kids. That's because we always did. Well, I suppose she thinks we are older and more responsible now. After all, we are sixteen. By the way, Tai is Lucy's son, and my best friend.

-Fine then. Call him over.

-Thanks, Mom.

December the 23rd

It is Tuesday today, and that is the worst day in week this year- we have the most boring subjects, plus there is a new teacher, Mrs. Orikasa, this year. For some reason, she doesn't seem to like me very much. She is our teacher for only two weeks (our last Japanese teacher suddenly quitted her job and moved to Osaka), and I already got two detentions (mainly for listening to Tai's jokes instead of paying attention to lessons) and extra homework to do for Wednesday. I bet she knew that maths teacher also gave us homework for Wednesday and she wanted to ruin that day completely. So, where was I? Oh, yes, I remember. It is Tuesday. We're on our Japanese class. We're stuck in here for hours and hours, waiting for Japanese class to finish. At least it looks like hours to me. I'm sleepy. Luckily, I'm not asleep, or else I would get more homework, or more detention. I'm so bored. I can't stand it anymore. It is an adorable December day outside, and snow is covering most of the roofs and trees in the street. That reminds me of Christmas. Everyone likes Christmas because of parties, presents, seeing whole family together… To me, Christmas means something else. It means that I'll spend more time in the flower shop than usual, that my mom will become sad and lost in her memories again… It was Christmas when dad left us. I can still clearly remember every second of that day. I was six and I had just I come home. I was playing outside with Tai and Matt. I ran into living room to tell Mom and Dad that we made a snowman that looked exactly like Kari, Tai's younger sister. I came in laughing and still a bit freezing. Then I saw Dad standing with a suitcase in the middle of the room. I looked at suitcase confused and asked him why he held it. He just stared at me with an empty look on his face for a while, and then left house. Mom said nothing. She just stood there, watching him leave our family home in silence. Ever since then, she was never the same.

- MISS TAKENOUCHI, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!!

-Oops… Sorry, Mrs. Orikasa.

-What was the last thing I said?

-Um, well…

Oh, no, I'm stammering. That's not good. Now she knows that I didn't hear anything. What could she possibly be talking about? Think, Sora, think!

-Well, Miss, tell me what was the last thing I said; or maybe you want to write about it for your homework?

No, it looks like I'll get extra homework again! I can see everyone starring at me. I'm starting to blush. I'm so nervous. Please, somebody tell me!

-So, you don't want to tell us…

RIIIIIING!!!

-It looks like the bell saved you this time, young lady, but it won't happen again, believe me.

Thank Heavens for this Sora!

Tai is with me now. Just as I said earlier, Tai came over after school to help me with my homework. He was my best friend since, well, since forever. Our moms were friends before we were even born. Since he was only a month older than I was, we grew up together, we went to same elementary school, we trained football at the same club (we still do), and now we're going to same grammar school. My Mom usually complained at us when we were younger because we always made troubles, but even she couldn't do anything to separate us, especially because Tai was her best friend's son, and like a son she never had to her. Tai's Mom, on the other hand, is very happy because of us, because I am probably the only one who can calm him down when he overreacts.

Back to the story, girl. We're here for about an hour, but I'm still not bored. I could never understand the way Tai turns the most boring things, like doing maths homework, into fun. He explained me our homework. Maths is one of those thing Tai is better at than I am.

-What are we gonna do now?

-We could go… - he started.

-Play football in the park? – I ask. He always wants to play football.

-Yeah, how did you know?

-I know you for years.

-Well, let's go to…

RIIIIIING!!!

No, not again! I run to the phone and answer.

-Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking. May I help you?

God, I hate to answer like this!

-Hello, this is Julie speaking.

Julie is Tai's girlfriend.

-Hi, Julie. What's up?

-Sorry for interrupting you, but Kari told me that Tai is at your place. May I speak to him?

-Yes, of course. Wait a second. Tai, it's for you.

I hand him the receiver, and he answers.

-Hello! ...Oh, hi Julie! … Yes? … Yes, of course. See you soon.

Then he hangs up and makes a sad face.

-I'm sorry, Sora, but I have to go now. Julie is waiting for me. She wants to go to the cinema with me.

-Ok. No problem.

You know, there is something annoying about his girlfriend. Well, actually, you don't know, but still there is something. She is always trying to control him. I wonder how someone like Tai can stand that kind of girl.

-Don't be sad. I suppose we can go to the park some other time.

-Yeah, I suppose. I have to help my mom, so I couldn't stay anyway. I forgot that totally.

-Well, good luck with that, little one.

-Don't call me 'little one'!

-I can't call 'big one' a girl whose head is at the same height as my shoulder.

-Well, Mr. Big, I used to be taller than you were when we were kids!

-You said it yourself: you **used** to be taller than I was. However, you are **not** any more, so that means I **can** call you little one.

-Okay, I give up. You **can** call me 'little one'.

-Great! I always wanted to do that!

-Tai!

-Sorry.

He makes that sad-puppy face. Oh no, now I have to "forgive" him. He grew up a lot in past few years, and not just physically, but he is still childish sometimes. But that's making him so funny, and attractive. Attractive?!!! Sora, what are you saying?! Shame on you! He is just a friend. Remember that. Just a friend. That's right. Good girl…

-Are you okay, Sora?

Oh crap, what is he gonna think of me now? Probably that I'm some kind of daydreaming jerk.

-Sora?

He's waving in front of my face now. I should better "wake up".

-Oh, sorry. I just lost in my mind.

-No problem. You know what?

-What?

-I sometimes wonder what are you thinking of when you get lost in your own world.

I can feel my face heat up. Oh, no, now he'll laugh at me.

-Nothing interesting to you.

-You're cute when you blush like that. Did you know it?

He likes when I blush? Now my face is becoming even redder. He's just smiling. I probably look very funny now. What a shame…

-Well, I've gotta go now. Bye, little one! – After all, it doesn't sound so bad when he says 'little one' He kisses my cheek and leaves. I'm blushing again.

-Bye, Tai.

What's wrong with me? This is the third time I blushed and I was only talking to Tai! This is starting to be annoying. Tai is going to think who-knows-what about me now! I shouldn't blush. That's shamefully. Girls blush. Wait a minute… I am a girl! Argh, this is so confusing!

Just as I have foreseen, there are more orders than usual, because Christmas is closer and closer every day. Just look at all those people who come here happily, singing Christmas melodies or pass by our shop windows searching for mistletoes or flowers for their wives and girlfriends! Those women are waiting for their husband to come back from work now. I can clearly imagine them smiling happily when they see roses. That has always been something I liked. Flowers, care, love… But my mom… She's standing there, packing presents and roses for some tall man. He is telling her about his wife and kids. I wish there is someone to give roses to her. Aaaah! There are some vibrations in my pocket, followed by slow melody. Oh, that's just my cell phone. It scared me. I should better answer.

-Hi, Sora!

It's Tai. I could recognize his voice even if he was at the bottom of a 50-meter deep well. If I could hear him talking from there at all, of course.

-Hey, what's up? Aren't you on your date with Julie? It's only 7:30.

-Well, you see, I'm not anymore.

-What happened?

-She got mad at me.

-Why?

-I did nothing. I just stopped by shop windows with TV-s to see what Barca did, and she said that football is more important to me than she is, and then she went home. She doesn't even answer the phone now.

-Oh, I see.

-So, what am I supposed to do now?

-Come over and we'll think of something. I'm in the flower shop.

-Okay, thanks. You saved my life.

-That's for helping me with homework. See you.

-Bye!

I sigh and turn my face to a girl that wants to pack a present for her boyfriend, but she doesn't know what colours of paper to pick. I should help her.

-Can you tell me what his favourite colour is?

-Um… I don't know.

Really, how can she be someone's girlfriend and not to know what are his favourite colours? Well, never mind.

-Ok, it doesn't matter. What football club does he like?

-I don't know. The one with the players in blue and red suits.

-Dresses, not suits. Did you think of Barcelona?

-Oh, yes.

-Well, I suggest you to take blue paper and red ribbon then. I'm sure your boyfriend is gonna like it.

-Thanks. It seems you know a lot about boys.

-I spend much time with them.

-Goodbye!

-Goodbye.

-Hi.

It's Tai. At last! He looks so dizzy and childish. That's making me smile again. Now I sure look like a smiling weirdo to him. This is about ten thousandth time that I smiled at him today! I have to say something or he'll sure think I'm crazy.

-By the look on your face, I can guess you still didn't get why she left.

-Yep. I really don't understand. One moment she was laughing, and the next she yelled at me. She even said I was heartless bastard!

-Really?

Why do I suddenly feel some strange relief or something like that? He is telling me how angry his girlfriend is, for Pete's sake! Shame on you, you little red-haired creature (that's me) for being such a lousy friend!

-She really said that?

-Yeah. Imagine that!

-Well, Tai, did you maybe try to figure out why she got mad at you?

-I told you, I did nothing. I just watched the game. Is there anything wrong about that?

-Well, you see, there is. Girls like when you pay attention to them, not to something else. Especially girls like Julie.

-But I did pay attention to her. I was talking to her and all, but she still got mad. Besides, you never get angry when I watch a football game when we are together.

-Tai, please… First, I don't get angry because I'm different kind of person. I don't mind if you watch football game, especially because I like football, too. But she is your girlfriend, and you were on a **date**. We were just having fun at my home because I had some free time and I wanted to spend it with you.

-That doesn't make any difference.

-To her it does. Second, what did you talk about?

-Nothing special. I think I mentioned that I couldn't wait until next training to tell Takayuki that I won the bet. Barcelona won.

-That explains everything. You can't just go out with a girl and tell her that you can't wait to be somewhere else. That hurts her feelings. Imagine that you went out with some girl and all she does is constantly talk about some stupid party that you aren't even invited to.

-But I didn't talk about some stupid party!

-That's not the point, Tai!

-Okay, but I still don't get what football has to do with party I'm not invited to.

-It doesn't have anything. I just took it as an example.

-Oh… I get it now!

-It was about time. So, you see, you went on a date with her and all you did was to talk about **_football_**, watch **_football_** game and think about **_football_**, plus you didn't notice she was upset.

-I get it. I was a jerk. But I still think girls are too complicated.

-Am I complicated?

-No, but you're different. So, what am I going to do now?

-Here, - I hand him a rose. I wonder why I helped him. I mean, that girl is a freak. He deserves more. – Now go there, say you're sorry, ask her to give you another chance, kiss her, tell her you love her, you know… And **don't** mention football!

-But she won't forgive me if I just come like that with some stupid…

-Let me just know some things. Now go. Hurry up. Do just as I told you and everything's going to be fine.

-Okay, thanks. Hey, I didn't pay for this rose.

-Consider it a friendly gift.

-Thank you so much!

-You're welcome!

There he is, leaving the store to go and give a rose to a complete jerk. Oh, c'mon Sora, grow up! It doesn't mean that she is that bad just because **you** don't like her! What is important is that Tai likes her. For some reason, I still feel a bit sad, as if I shouldn't have helped him get Julie back. I feel like one part of me wants him not to be with her. What am I thinking of? Of course I want him happy with Julie, don't I? Don't I? ... No, I don't. I admit. I don't understand why. I feet confused. There is Tai's and Julie's happiness on one side, and this strange feeling that keeps telling me that that's not the way it should be. Why it wouldn't be? I'll just ignore this feeling and continue with work.

RIIIIIING!!!

Did I hear phone ringing? This is about the hundredth time today! I really don't get it how I don't get crazy from sound of phone ringing and from Christmas melodies that I have to listen over and over again for whole day. C'mon Sora, gather all the kindness you have left, and pick up that stupid receiver.

-Hey, Sora. It's me, Hikari.

Oh, it's Kari. Things are not that bad after all. I like talking to her.

-Hi, Kari, how can I help my dearest little adopted sister?

Since I have no brothers or sisters, I've always treated Tai as my brother and Tai's little sister as my own. Little?! What am I saying? She's thirteen. I'm starting to act like Tai. He was always overprotective around Kari.

-Um, Sora…

-Yes?

-I have a problem.

-Spit it out.

-Well, I wanted to ask Takeru if he wants to go out with me, but now when I'm here, I'm just too scared.

-I understand. Don't worry. It's normal. Now, here's what you're going to do: …

RIIIIIING!!!

-Oh, shit! Wait just a minute. I have another phone call.

It was business phone. I cover cell phone's microphone and answer.

-Takenou…

-It's me, Takeru.

Tk, huh? I could use this to help Kari…

-Oh. Hi! You know I have to answer like that because…

-I know, Sora. I tried to get your cell phone, but I couldn't.

Of course you couldn't. I'm talking to Kari by the cell phone, but I sure won't tell you that because this is a perfect opportunity to help Kari.

- What's bothering you?

-You see, I wanted to ask Kari out but now I can't. She is here, at my place, but she went to other room to make a phone call and I used my opportunity to call you.

This is just getting better and better.

-Okay. Tk, listen up! Breath deep, gather your courage, and when she comes back, tell her that you want to play a little game with her. When she asks you what you have in your mind, suggest her that you two say at the same time who you love.

Not really an idea that could win 1st place at "Original Ideas" contest, but it will win Kari's heart, and that is what Tk cares about.

-But what if she asks me why do I want to play that game?

-She won't.

-And if she says someone else…

-Don't worry, just do it, and everything's gonna be fine, believe me.

-But…

-Tk, let me just know some things.

-If you say so…

-Ok. Now get all courage you can find and do it.

-Ok. Thanks! Bye!

I hung up and took my cell phone.

-What did take you so long? – Kari asked.

-Sorry, veeery boring customer.

-Ok, hurry up, we don't have much time, Tk could get in any minute and ask me what is going on.

-All right. Listen carefully. Did he smile when you asked him to make a phone call?

-Yes.

-Good. – Stupid question, really, but I have to find a "reason" why would she think everything's gonna be ok, - Then you don't have anything to worry about. My experience tells me that the thing you desire to hear is just a minute away from you. Get your ass in his room, don't be afraid, and if he asks you who do you like or something similar, tell him the truth.

-But, if he doesn't ask me?

- Then take a deep breath and just tell him everything. However, something's telling me that he will. There's nothing to worry about.

-How can you be so sure that he…?

-Let me just know some things.

-Thanks. Bye, Sora.

Look at that! It always works when I say 'let me just know some things'. Cool, it'll solve many problems.

-Bye, Baby.

Baby is a nickname Tai gave her, and I took it from him. Now just to push the red button on the phone to stop the phone call and this "adventure" is over. Hey, there's a woman looking for something. Another hesitant customer. I should go to her with a big fake "be happy, it's Christmas" smile on my face and pretend that it's my pleasure to help her. Like I haven't seen hundreds like her today…

Man, I'm tired! I went to bed almost immediately after I came home. Dreams, sweet dreams… I can't wait to…

RIIIIIING!!!

Guess what is that sound! A phone ringing next to my bed! I always leave my mobile next to my bed.

-Hello, Sora.

-Hi Kari.

-How did you know it was I?

-I know your voice too good.

I can hear chuckle coming from phone receiver. Or it is just a chuckle in my tired head?

-Well, I just wanted to tell you that Tk did ask me to say who we love at the same time, and we both said" "You!" Can you believe it?

-Really?! That's so sweet!

Of course I can. I told him to do it! Can I get back to bed now?

-Yeah, it was really so romantic!

-I'm glad because of you two.

-Well, I should thank you.

-What for? I did nothing.

-Yes, you told me what to do and it worked.

-I just told you to tell him the truth. Everyone would say that.

-But you were the one who said it. By the way, how did you know that he was going to tell me that he likes me?

-Well… - Luckily, Kari can't see the guilty look on my face – I just had a feeling that he was going to do that, and it turned out that I was right. I suppose that I just spend so much time with Matt, Tai and the others, so I've learned something about boys.

-You know so much about other people, Sora, - Stupid guilty feeling is overflowing me again – I sometimes wonder why you don't have a boyfriend. I mean, you are so careful and you're always nice and patient, and you really understand people. You have everything that any boy could wish. And you're cute, too.

-I suppose that boys are not looking for cute or patient girls. It looks like they like girls like Mimi, or Marissa, not like me.

-Don't tell nonsense, Sora. Of course they like girls like you. Maybe they are just too afraid to admit it, so they pretend that they like girls like Marissa, because everyone else likes them.

-Why would they be afraid of me?

- I don't know. I asked Tai once and he said that they are maybe afraid to loose such a good friend in the case you don't like them.

-I don't know, Kari.

- Well, I should go to bed now. Good night, Sora.

-Good night, Baby.

I sigh. Really, why don't I have a boyfriend? And what the hell did Tai mean when he said that they are too afraid of loosing me. Who would be afraid of loosing me? And why? I never really thought about me having boyfriend before. I sometimes caught myself wondering what it would be like if Tai was my boyfriend. Of course, I always mentally kicked myself for thinking of something like that. He was my friend, **only** a friend. What would Tai say if he knew what I am thinking of? Forget it Sora, and try to get some sleep!

RIIIIIING!!!

Oh, for Heavens' sake!

-Hello.

-Hello, Sora, it's me, Takeru. Sorry, for calling you at this hour, but I needed to thank you. You were right about Kari.

- That's great! So, she likes you too?

-Yeah. I was with her so I couldn't call you earlier. And your phone was busy again.

-Well... yeah...I was talking to Mimi. You know she talks a lot.

He he... Did you say you were on a date?

-Well… yes. We had a great time. Thank you once again.

-You're welcome.

-How did you know that this was going to work?

-I just knew. I'm a girl, you know. I know how a girl's brain works.

-Does yours work like that, too?

-Not really, but I still know all that girl stuff.

-I suppose you're right. By the way, Matt said hello to you and asked you if you could make some cookies for him tomorrow. He invited his girlfriend and he wants her to think that he knows how too cook. What an irony!

-Yep, officially the worst cook in Japan wants to convince someone that he can make cookies. I'll make him some anyways.

-I'll call him to tell him good news.

-Okay.

-Goodnight, Sora.

-Goodnight.

Takeru and Yamato (I usually call him just Matt, but I wanted to see how his real name looks like on a piece of paper – he always signs by his nickname) are brothers, but their parents divorced and now Tk lives with his mother and Matt with his father. Finally, some sleep for…

RIIIIIING!!!

I can't believe it! Okay, Sora, calm down, count to three and answer that stupid phone.

-Hello?

-Hello, it's me Tai.

-Hi, Tai, what do you need?

-Nothing, I just called to check if you are alive.

-Barely.

-Why?

-Because I'm answering… Nothing, forget it.

-What's the matter?

-It's nothing, really, I'm just a bit tired.

-If you say so. But if there's anything I can do to help you, just tell me.

-It's nothing, really. However, thank you for caring for me. It means a lot to me.

-That's what friends are for. Also, thank you for helping me with Julie. She is not mad at me anymore.

-Cool!

-Yeah, thanks.

- Anytime.

-You actually know a lot about girls, you know.

-That's because I **am** a girl.

-You're right! I have never thought about you as about some girl. I mean, you were always… you know… Sora.

-You thought of me as of a boy?!

-No, no, no! I wanted to say I have never thought of you…

-You never think of me?!

-No, that's not what I meant to say! I wanted to say that I have never considered you a girl because you never really acted as girls usually do. And I of course have never considered you a boy, except when we were little, because you're not. Otherwise, you wouldn't wear girl's uniform to school, at least you wouldn't look so good and se…, I mean so good in it.

-Don't worry, Tai, I understand.

I'm blushing again. People around me, mostly Tai, are gonna thing that I'm some sort of freaky blushing maniac. I should better change the subject quickly, or I would blush even more. What did he try to say before he stopped himself?

-You always understand me. That's why I like you.

-You like me?! – Hope is rising in one part of my heart. What hope? Be realistic, girl.

-As a friend, – he adds quickly. See, I told you! That part of my heart sinks again.

-I'm just kidding, - I say. No, I am NOT kidding.

-Taichi Yagami, go to bed this instant! – I know that voice. I've heard that sentence for about a million times. It's Tai's mother.

-Sorry, I have to go now. Goodnight.

-Sleep well.

A sad smile found his way to my face. So, that's what the problem is. No one thinks I'm a girl. Now I understand. I've changed during past few years, I really did. I became more feminine and I sometimes even wear skirts. However, it looks like they still see me as a tomboy, which I was earlier. I'm so tired and my head aches from all this thinking. I should go to sleep…

December the 24th

Finally! The last day of school! Enough to wake up happy and ready for anything this day can bring. Last day before Xmas holidays was always one of my favourite days. It doesn't matter that I don't believe in Christmas miracles and other stuff, and that I have to work in a flower shop during holidays, too. I'm happy because it brings me more free time to spend with my friends and family. I'm in the kitchen now. I'm looking for mom, but she isn't here. She isn't in a living room, too. What did I expect? She should be still in bed at this hour. It is five. My mother always wakes up at half past five and gets ready for work, then opens at six. Hey, there's a note on the shelf. Let me see…

"Dear,

I'm sorry but I won't be home for a couple of days. Your Grandpa is sick and I went to visit him. They called me after you went to bed and I had to go immediately. You have money on coffee table. If you need anything, call me. I'll call you in the morning. I won't be home for Christmas, but that doesn't matter, right?

Love, Mom"

Great. Just great. Now I'm going to be alone in the flower shop and I am going to listen to those stupid Christmas songs for whole day alone, and that crazy Mrs. Orikasa is going to make fun of me. I'm sure she already knows what to say about my extra homework, although she didn't read it yet. She's such a jerk. I'm so angry, but hey, it's the last day of school! Cheer up!

RIIIIIING!!!

-Damn it! This is crazy! – I shouldn't yell so early in the morning, but who cares? This thing is very annoying!

-Hi, Sora!

-Hi!

-You are honored to speak to…

-One and only, Matt Ishida, dream of every girl in Japan. I know, Matt. What's up?

-I just wanna thank you for accepting to make those cookies for me, and for packing them in a nice red box with a rose.

-No problem. Wait a minute… I didn't say anything about packing and roses…

-Thank you very much for doing that for me!

-Matt!

-What? You don't want to help your old buddy? – He is making his voice sound sad. I hate it when he does that! He and Tai always get everything from me like that.

-Ok, I give up. I'll do that.

-Yes! Thank you, Sora.

-You're welcome.

Oh, no it's Japanese class. Let's just hope that she will forget about my homework. I don't want someone to make fun of me, especially not her! She is coming. Crap, it looks like she didn't forget it. Yep, I can see that in her eyes. I know that she can't wait to say something about my mistakes, especially if she finds out that she is able to make it look like only an idiot could make such a mistake.

-Miss. Takenouchi, will you come here so we can all hear you and read us your homework?

She did it. I have to read it in front of everyone.

-Um, ok.

I open my notebook. I can see the title "Christmas isn't about presents". I start to read. First sentence is over and I survived. That's good for start. Or did I? She smirks at me and says:

-I must admit I'm very disappointed from beginning. I have heard stories about you and your writing skills, and I expected much more from you.

-I'm sorry, Mrs. Orikasa, but this is only a first sentence. Will you let me finish and then judge about it?

-Dear Lord, is that a way to talk to your teachers? However, we'll discuss about that later. Continue now, please, Miss. Takenouchi.

I continue reading. She isn't say anything. Maybe she thinks that it's ok… No chance!

Reading is done and others are slowly starting to talk about my story. Mrs. Orikasa looks at me with disapproval. She obviously decided that the time to burry my hopes has come.

-Well, Miss. Takenouchi, I have to tell you that I'm not impressed. Just as I said in the beginning, I've heard that you are good at writing and I expected to hear at least a descent story.

-What is wrong with my story?

-It sounds like a six years old child's report about snow day.

-How do you mean that? What did I do wrong?

I knew it!

-Everything, Miss. Takenouchi, absolutely everything. Your sentences are to long, it is desperately boring… Blah blah blah… Class, do you agree with me?

Everyone is scared (Mrs. Orikasa is one of those teachers who can make students shiver whenever they see them). I can see that clearly. They all quickly nod. Well, not everyone…

-I don't agree. I can even say I like it.

It is Tai's voice. How can he always be there when I need him by my side? He's my hero, honestly. Everyone is looking at him surprised. Mrs. Orikasa looks shocked. I like that.

-What did you say? – She stammers. I like that even more.

-I said I like her story.

-You want to say that you don't have style?

-No, I'm just saying that I like her story.

-Dear boy, I am disappointed.

-But why? Because I am not lying to you?

-I am disappointed because I thought you have more style.

-Well, I do. It is just different from yours.

She looked shocked for a few seconds, but she obviously decided to ignore that comment.

-Well, it is obvious that you don't have style, and that you don't have good manners. As your Japanese teacher, I'll have to teach you. I want you to take these books from library and read them all. Don't worry. You have Christmas holidays.

She gives him a piece of paper with three or four books whose titles sound very boring. He tries to protest.

-But, Mrs. Orikasa, aren't holidays supposed to be time for us to relax and have some fun?

-First, answer is no, you should use holidays to read all you have learned until now. Second, reading **is** fun. Moreover, in difference from other things you do, it is educational.

-But, Mrs. Orikasa, don't punish **him**. He just tried to be a good friend, - I'm trying to bail him out of that situation, although it probably won't work.

-It is **not** a punishment. I am just helping him to see what is good and what isn't! However, if he is just being a good friend, he won't have to read that. Mr. Yagami, what do you have to say?

-I didn't just try to be a good friend. I really liked it.

-Then you have to read that. As for you, young lady, you will have to read those books, too, because you said that reading is a punishment. That will teach you to respect books.

-But, Mrs. Orikasa…

-No buts. Now, is there anyone else who likes her story?

No one says a word. Cowards. Mrs. Orikasa looks contented. I hate that. She started new lesson already, and it's even more boring than usual.

I couldn't wait to hear the bell, and as soon as it rang, I hurried to get out. I could hear her say "Happy holidays" while we were getting out. What an irony! How can she even say that, when she gave Tai and me a huge homework? Poor Tai. He got all that homework only because of me. And he didn't have to. He could just say that he didn't like my stupid story. Why didn't he? I'll just go and ask him. He is just a few meters away, after all.

-Hey, Tai.

-Hey, little one. What's up? – He replies with his big-brother smile. What is going on here, I'm melting inside again! I mustn't let him see that. I have to stay as cool as usual.

-You are not mad at me, are you? – I ask worriedly. I couldn't bear it if he was angry with me.

-Sora, you know that I can't be mad at you.

-Why did you do this? You could just…

-I couldn't let her insult you like that. I know how much time you spent writing that story and I can't just stand there and watch her doing that to you.

He looks so serious. I smile (again! Can I ever stop doing that in his presence?)

-Thanks.

-Anytime.

-By the way, it was worth it. Have you just seen her face?

-Tai!

It is Julie. She is starting to annoy me.

-Oh, there you are. Come, I have something to show you.

She sounds very excited, and she's pulling him away from me. I hate that! I hate her! Was that a disappointed look in his eyes? No, that's probably only an optical illusion. After all, he went with Julie, his girlfriend.

-Yeah, what did you think of? He is happy with her, and you are just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend! Or maybe because Tai isn't your boyfriend? - A little evil voice in my head says. It is my conscience. I'll try to ignore it.

-You like him, don't you? – (It seems that ignoring just doesn't work with conscience.)

-No, I **don't** like him! I don't like him **at all**. He is **just** my best friend! That's right, my **friend**! A great friend, but just a friend. He was always there for me. That's why I love him in the first place… Just a moment… Didn't I just say I love him? No, no, no, that is soooo wrong! – I scream inside, unable to understand my own feelings.

December the 25th

-Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…

TV that I forgot to turn off last night is causing serious damage in my brain whole morning.

-Stupid Christmas telecast, it's killing me!

I have to stand up and turn it off. I'll have to listen to these songs today anyways. Since I really don't want to get up, I can stay in bed for a few more minutes, although it is already 6 o'clock, and I should open the flower shop. Flower shop?!

I rush outside and then ran to store, which is very close to our building. It is a beautiful morning. Sun was weakly shining through clouds and snowflakes are falling slowly on my coat. It's freezing, and I'm wearing only a school uniform under my coat. School uniform? It is unbelievable, how powerful habits can be. I accustomed to wear a school uniform so much and now, when school is over, I still put it on in the morning. Well, I will change my clothes later. I don't have enough time now. I should look for the key. It's in my pocket.

five minutes later

Oh, there it is, in my other pocket, of course. "Daisies and horseshit" smell (Do I have to say that Tai christened it) fills my nose as soon as I entered. As much as I hate spending holidays selling flowers, I still have many happy memories, mostly from days when my friends, usually Tai, came to "visit" me here. Just think of all the happy days I spent with my friends... Once, when I was sick, and I was home alone for whole day, and I was sad because everyone was outside, and I couldn't get out. But, in the evening, my friends suddenly came to my house, and they made a party for me. We all had a great time. Again, once…

-What's up?

I suddenly feel cold hands on my neck.

-Aaaaaaah!

-Hey, it's just me, there's no reason to wake up all your neighbours, – a familiar voice says. I know exactly who am I talking to, although I haven't seen his face yet.

-I'm sorry.

Now it's my turn to make sad-puppy face. I turn around to meet Tai's chocolate eyes.

-It's ok. There is still a chance that **someone** in 50-mile circle didn't hear you.

-So, what are you doing here?

-Well, since I got up this early, what is unbelievable, I knew that you are alone here, I told myself: "Hey, I should come over and see what my best friend is doing!" And there I am.

-That's so sweet of you. I'm usually dieing bored here in the morning. Thank you sooo much!

-That's what friends are for! Also, I came here because I wanted to be the first who said "Merry Christmas" to you this year, although you don't like Xmas very much. Actually, that was the reason I woke up this early.

-You woke up this early just for me, and you never wake up before eleven, if you don't have to! That's so nice. I must start liking Christmas immediately.

-So, was I the first, or your mum ruined my plans?

-She is out of the town for a couple of days, which means you were.

-YES! Ha, I won!

-For Christ's sake, Tai, like you had someone to beat!

-It doesn't matter. What is important is that I won.

-You are never going to change, are you?

-No, but that's my charm.

He smiles again, and I just can't say no to him.

-Yeah, I suppose so… - I hope he doesn't think that he charmed me now. To be honest, he did. No, wait, he did not! Ok, I surrender, he did, but he mustn't know that. He is grinning like a child that finally got his favourite cookie now. I adore that happy grin. I can't help but laugh when I see how happy he is just because of one sentence. He is so childish sometimes.

-Hey, I still didn't tell you 'Merry Christmas'. So, merry Christmas, Sora.

-Merry Christmas, Tai. – I reply. I put my coat on a small table. Tai suddenly grins evilly.

-What?

-Oh, Sora, you sure like school. – He says.

-What? Why?

-You are wearing school uniform.

-Oh, that. I forgot that we're on holidays. Habits…

He bursts into laughter. He can be so annoying sometimes. That could happen to anyone! Just a moment…

-Hey, Tai!

-What?

-You are wearing uniform, too.

It is time for me to laugh. Stupid Tai. Things like this seem to happen pretty often to him. He laughs with me. I adore the way he laughs. It seems so real and innocent. Hey, why is he suddenly so serious?

-What is it, Tai?

-Did I tell you that I broke up with Julie?

-Why did you do that?

-I was tired of her. She always wanted me to spend time with **her**, talk to **her**, pay attention at **her**… Everything was about her! Moreover, she was always too jealous. She always went nuts when I was with you! Girls' stuff. They can never stand their boyfriends being friends with another girl.

-I'm sorry.

-You shouldn't be. I told you I was sick of her.

-When did you break up?

-Yesterday. Remember when she literally dragged me away from you while we were talking. She wanted to go to some stupid park with me. I told her that I'd rather stay with you and play football. Then she got mad and said that I'm always with you, that I don't care about her and she can't stand that anymore… You know, usual girls' behaviour.

-I never say something like that.

-I know, but you're different.

-Is that good or bad?

-Are you kidding? It's great! I adore the way you act. You're natural, in difference of the most of other girls.

Now I'm really, really red! If he goes on like this, he can notice that something's going on here, and that's not good! I should better change the subject.

-Um, thanks. – I'm blushing even more (that's horrible) – Will you go on with your story?

I can see him blush, too. Maybe he likes me. No, he doesn't, he is just uncomfortable because I'm acting like a blush-maniac again. Yeah, that's it…

-Ok, so where was I? ... Oh, yeah, I remember now. She got really pissed off. Then I got pissed off, too. J told her that I had enough of her, and that I really liked being with you on a soccer field much more than being on some stupid date with her. We had a huge argue, and we broke up at the end. She probably doesn't want to see me ever again.

-That's sad.

-No, it's not. 'Cause I don't wanna see her ever again, either.

-Well, you have plenty of other girls practically drooling over you. You'll find a girlfriend in no time!

That is true. Many girls would give anything just to be with him, because he is so cute, muscular, friendly, funny, popular, and he's a football star… I could make a long list of things that makes them adore him. But, they are all so skin-deep. None of them really knows him. None of them knows what his real qualities are, how to make him happy when he is sad, what he likes, and what he doesn't like…

-Well, I already have one girl in my mind. And I really love her. It's not just a crash.

-Really? Do I know her?

WHAT? Oh, no! How didn't I notice that? I usually know everything about him. I hate that girl already. I just hope that Tai didn't notice jealousy in my voice. Gosh, I hate this! I hate that girl, I hate Tai, and I hate myself for allowing this weakness to overcome me. I hate being in love with my best friend. Hold on! I'm not in love with him! Well, maybe a little. A little bit more… Ok, ok, I love him so much that it can even hurt sometimes, but that doesn't matter because he doesn't even know that, and I'm gonna make sure that he never finds out.

-You know her very well.

-Who is she?

I asked that too quickly. It's over. He's gonna find everything out, and then he's gonna hate me!

-Is that a jealousy in your voice?

Oh, no. I'm busted. At least I can try to get out of this situation.

-No, I'm just curious.

-Ok. Do you remember when I said that I never really thought of you as of a girl?

Of course I do remember, I cried my eyes out that night!

-Yeah, I do. What does that have to do with this?

-Well, I lied to you.

-What did you lie?

-I lied to you when I told you that I never thought of you as of a girl. The truth is that I think of you not just as of a girl, but also as of a very special person, and I'd do anything for you. I can't stop thinking of you, and it's bugging me for a while, so I had to tell you.

What is he trying to say? I don't want to get some fake hopes. Please, don't let me be hurt once again. I've already passed through that with Ritchie… How can I even remember that bastard? That jerk, he swore that I was the only one for him, but when he didn't need me anymore, he just left me, like I' some kind of handkerchief. Handkerchief? Strange comparison, I wonder where I got that idea. However, it's not bad. You use it and then throw it away. Luckily, Tai was there to comfort me.

-Um, Sora… Are you listening?

-Yeah, sure, go on.

He's blushing. Aaaw, isn't that sweet? Argh, I have to stop acting girly! I'm a tomboy, right? - Well, that's the reason why you never had a boyfriend, except stupid Ritchie, who broke your heart into pieces and left. – Man I hate my conscience; it's always there when I don't need it!

-Well, as I was saying, I had those strange things for you for a while and they didn't seem to go away soon so I decided to ask Joe. You know Joe knows everything. He told me that I was in love with you. At first, I denied it, but more I thought about it, more sense it made. I mean we were friends since forever and you were always there for me. I always got upset when you got upset, and I was always so jealous when you were with someone else… I think that I loved you since forever, just I was too afraid of loosing you to admit that to myself.

Did he just tell me that he loves me? No, that is not possible. How could he love a girl like me when he has a bunch of much prettier girls that adore him around? Well, didn't Kari tell me that Tai said something about being afraid of loosing a good friend and all that? If he really said that, then maybe I'm not seeing things. Well, it looks like my dreams are finally coming true… YES!!! To be honest, I've always been dreaming of something like this to happen to me, but I've just always been afraid of staying without Tai. I just got used to Tai's presence in all parts of my life so much, that I couldn't imagine my life without him.

-It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I understand. I hope we can still be friends. I just had to tell you or else it would be hunting me 'till the end of my days. Well, maybe not that long…

He's gotta be kiddin' me. Of course I love him. And not just love him. I actually adore him, I can't live without him, I can't even imagine a day without his smile… I bet I could go on with this for centuries.

-I love you, too.

Is that all that I can say? That barely audible whisper? Instead of all the things gathered in my heart during past years? Then again, it **is** enough. Those three so little words can express so big feelings in my heart. Oh, enough philosophy, for Christ's sake. I never liked those heart-melting scenes in the movies and stories, so I don't want them in my head, too.

-Did you just say you love me?

-I suppose so.

God, my voice is so weak! Why can't I talk so suddenly?

-Then I'm the happiest guy in the world. I could never hear something better than that. Except maybe if we won World Cup.

-Tai!

-Just kidding.

-I know. That's why I love you.

He's getting serious again. He's leaning forward. Oh, no, is he going to **kiss** me? I'm starting to panic, and that's really something, because people usually say that I'm very calm person. He is even closer now. I should probably close my eyes. His eyes are closing slowly, and I saw that in movies, too. Now I can't see him anymore, but I still know that he is closer and closer every second. He is probably only a few inches away from me now. I can feel his breath on my face…

RIIIIIING!!!

Oh no! This is not happening! Why now?

THE END

That was that! I was so mean in the end, I'm sorry, but I just had to do it, something overcame me. I hope you liked it. I didn't. I promise that next will be way much better. Don't be too hard, remember that this is my first fanfic.

Bye bye!

33


End file.
